Trust Me, I Lie
by dinocavallones
Summary: "I was only ordered to kill him. How the hell was I supposed to know that he would end up kissing me? And that kissing me would screw things up, and that screwing things up would make me fall in love with the damn bastard?" Gamma/Gokudera
1. Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad

_~"I was only ordered to kill him. How the hell was I supposed to know that he would end up kissing me? And that kissing me would screw things up, and that screwing things up would make me fall in love with the damn bastard?" Gamma/Gokudera~_

_**AN:** _I had fun teasing you, Rori~ Don't be too excited, nyeh? It makes me anxious. D:  
**Sinful Zee:** Loove you ~ and tons of t'anks. And I just realized, LOL, this sounds recycled, but the idea is different-ish, anyway. No moar action.  
**The rest of you:** Enjoy the story~! I'm tentative about it. Especially my awkward grammar mistakes. *covers eyes* ALSO, RANDOM OC IS RANDOM. And also not so important, so don't worry.

Tentative rating as well.

_Disclaimed._

* * *

Trust me, I lie

Chapter One  
_guys like you make us look bad_

* * *

It had been a bad day for Gokudera.

His parents were out of the country (since they were _always _out of the country on business), and one would think that the silver-haired teenager would party with his friends with his time alone. But the parties grew dull, he got tired of cleaning up after his friends, and the house itself was quite lonely most of the time. So he decided that he would sleep over at his friend Tsuna's house instead.

It was then that a chainmail of disasters started to occur. He found that Tsuna had left to visit his cottage, but when he had turned around to return home, he was roughly shoved aside by an unknown stranger, nearly falling down in the process. Gokudera should've known that it was just a guise to steal his wallet. Then, afterwards, he found that his keys were missing as well.

_Life sucks, _he thought bitterly.

The last thing he did was purely out of instinct; his toe was now throbbing agonizingly from kicking the nearest tree in fury. Now, with no way to get into his house, Gokudera was now huddled underneath the protection of the tree leaves, but trickles of rain still seeped through onto his already soaked hair. He shivered, rubbing his arms in a feeble attempt to stay warm.

Faintly, from his left, he heard the roll of a window and a low voice rumbled, "Do you _like _the rain, boy?"

Gokudera jerked his head up, his eyes meeting the ones of an old man's. He bristled in annoyance and he chose to ignore the ridiculous question. The man, whose blond hair was already graying, smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He stared half-sympathetically at the grumpy teen, and even though Gokudera was fighting hard not to tremble from the cold, it was rather noticeable. Somehow, this teenager seemed to spark something in the old man's mind, and the gears started to click in scheming ways inside his head.

"Come, you're going to catch a cold," the man motioned to his limousine.

"I don't need your help," Gokudera snarled, pulling his knees to his chest, bright green eyes never wavering from the other's. The man sighed, rolling the window back up. Just when the teen thought the limousine would drive away, the door swung open and two bulky bodyguards lumbered out. Gokudera gaped at them for a while, but as they advanced towards him, he stumbled to his feet. Unfortunately, he was too late, and the next thing he knew, he was being forcibly dragged towards the car, despite his noisy protests.

"Hey! What the hell are you – " he was unceremoniously thrown in headfirst and he landed in a messy sprawl on the limousine floor. He heard the man's cool, mocking chuckle, and it only made the teen redden in anger and shame. He sat up defiantly, "What – what the hell?!"

"You would've gotten pneumonia."

"So?!" Gokudera spluttered. He felt the car moving. He wasn't complaining inwardly, though; he was now vaguely warmer, although his clothes were still wetly sticking to his skin.

"Pneumonia is—"

"I know what it is. I'm not stupid, old man," Gokudera snapped, indifferent to how rude he was and how he was supposed to be grateful. He turned away from the man, pushing himself up onto a seat. After moments of silence, Gokudera crossed his arms and grumbled, "Where are you taking me?"

"Can you get back home?"

The man was answered with a resolute grunt, and he smiled knowingly, "Then I'll take you to my place, and we'll discuss matters there."

_Matters? _Gokudera thought wearily, _what matters?_

"What's your name, boy?"

No answer. The man chuckled, "Well, I'll find out sooner or later."

Gokudera had a dreadful feeling about this; he should have known that he was getting tricked into being used for something else.

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?!"

The rebellious teen didn't even know how he ended up in this situation. Sure, maybe getting into a stranger's car was a terrible plan to begin with, but he had no idea he had gotten into the limousine of Francisco, the head of Aphelandra INC and one of the richest men in the country. He gaped at the man, but he regretted none of the discourtesy he had displayed earlier that day. When he heard the words 'kill' and 'my son' in the same sentence, he was sure something was definitely immoral about this guy.

"There's something wrong with your head," Gokudera accused, slowly backing away from the smiling man. "You're crazy. I'm no assassin and there's no way I'm going to kill anyone for you. I'm getting outta' here. You don't need me to do this type of shit. Get one of your men to do it."

"It's less suspicious if it's a teenager and not a full-grown man. You just happen to be someone I think might interest my son. You won't have a choice," Francisco leaned against his chair languidly, his eyes calculating Gokudera's lean figure, "I called my servants on the way here and told them to find information on you. Based on just your appearance, we found you, Gokudera Hayato."

This was the moment where the teenager was supposed to feel a little frightened, but, no, that feeling wasn't even comprehensible in Gokudera. He glared at the man, irately balling his hands into fists by his side, "What the shit are you spewing, old man?"

The latter didn't answer him; instead, he was studying a few sheets of yellowy paper in his hands, "Your parents are in France on a business retreat, and that's been like that for a while now. You are currently seventeen-year-old, alone, and living just a few blocks from here. Hm, a straight A student in school yet your absence record is…astounding," Gokudera scowled, but the man continued, glancing up, "But you're low on money, aren't you?"

"It's none of your busine—"

"That can all change, you know," Francisco's lips curled, "if you do this one little chore for me."

"Money doesn't matter," Gokudera's fury flared up, "We can always get it back. Don't think you can control us, you –" he stopped the swear word in time; he had to remember that this was a very important man. "I don't care if I'm locked out of my house. I'll work around it."

"What's to work around if you've _got_ no house?" Gokudera was just under the doorframe when he heard him. He froze, trying to fit the words together and to make sense of them, "I can buy your land in a matter of seconds. What are your parents going to do when they find out they've lost their house?"

The teenager could feel his neck warming up at these words, and he used every will in his body not to lunge at the other. Francisco could see the strain in Gokudera's expression, and he smirked, "Oh, yes, everything is possible when you have money. And don't think you can run to your friend's house either," he added, and the flicker of hope in the teenager's eyes disappeared, "I can threaten everything you cherish and take it all away."

"Everything…just for this? You're crazy," Gokudera croaked for a second time. He cleared his throat, annoyed at how hoarse his voice sounded; this wasn't making any sense at all. "Why do you want your son dead?" he demanded. _This is so eff'd up!_

To fuel his anger even more, Francisco ignored him. He threw the stacks of information papers onto the desk carelessly, and Gokudera waited. Who did this guy think he was, ordering him to kill his only son? Wait, a better question would be _how _he was going to be able to accomplish this? He wasn't even a professional killer; he was just an intelligent delinquent who got tired of school and just decided to drop out.

This was all happening so quickly.

"We'll cover up the murder for you. All you've got to do is one simple task," the man stood up, cupping the teenager's stiff shoulder and was immediately shrugged off. He smirked, "No need to ask _how _you're going to do this. A bright kid like you, I'm sure you'll figure something out. However, acting a little civilized and befriending my son is always a good first step, Gokudera Hayato."

An insolent mumbled 'shut up' could be heard. Gokudera shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from lashing out at the elder. Still thinking of ways to loop around this disaster, the teen fell silent. People with this kind of money had power, but it was disgusting how they used this supremacy. The man crossed back to his table and got out a card. Inking the tip of his pen, he addressed the other:

"Have you any talents, boy?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes at the word 'boy', his scowl deepening the crease in his forehead, "What?"

"Can you sing?"

The teenager instantly pulled a contorted face, "Wh-what?! _No!_" the man waited for an appropriate answer, and Gokudera knew he wasn't going to get out of this if he didn't give him one. Stubbornly, he averted his eyes before muttering, "Just read it, old man. You have all my information, don't you?"

"True," the man stole a quick glimpse, "You're a pianist, then? Good enough." Gokudera wondered why he had asked such a question anyway, but he knew better than to question it. He hadn't played _or _practiced any piano songs since he was fifteen years old. Hushed silence took over the room just as the man started to leave. Francisco turned around with one final statement, "I'll send you over to his place with a new wardrobe as soon as you're done your little Gethsemane moment."

Gokudera threw a revolted glare at the man.

…_Crazy son of a bitch._

* * *

Thunderstorms never ruined Gamma's mood. In fact, he liked to say that he enjoyed them, especially when they were during the night. The muffled roll of thunder often reminded him of the way a cue ball would roll across the coarse, woolen baize of a snooker table. His black, leather boots were propped up on his work desk, and his head was lulled sleepily against the back of his chair. Strands of blond escaped the gel that most of his hair was encased in, and it tickled his forehead. He was enjoying the silence when, suddenly, one of his servants barged through the closed door.

"Sir, ah-"

The servant's eyes widened, pausing in his steps before tentatively taking another one. Gamma blearily cracked his eyes open and almost wearily slid them closed again, "Irie…"

"Sorry, it's just – it's just that your father has, er…" Shoichi Irie knew that this was a dangerous topic to tread on; Gamma and his father were not close _at all, _so what could this be about? He wished he hadn't intruded, but now that he had Gamma's attention, he _had _to continue, "Your father has sent a card. Says he's got a present for you."

"A present?" Gamma repeated in a drawling tone, his lips almost slipping into a smirk. "Bring the card here."

Irie strode over, the small white card in hand, and Gamma wordlessly took it from him. His steel-blue eyes narrowed instinctively at his father's signature before he started reading the actual message. A taut frown flickered over his lips, but it was gone in an instant. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, gazing at Irie inquisitively, "It's a kid?" What on earth…?

Irie blew a wisp of breath from the corner of his lips, "Ye-es…"

"_I thought the boy would be able to entertain you, as your father is always busy and has no time to do so himself. The boy's a wonderful pianist," _Gamma read aloud, sneering at the fake sincerity in the words. He scrolled down to the P.S, "_He's a little wild." _Now, he felt slightly curious. His thoughts strayed to the grand piano in his room, lonely and collecting dust. Maybe a bit of music now and then wouldn't be so bad after all.

But a kid…?

"Where is he now?" inquired Gamma as he discarded the card onto the trash can. Irie led the man downstairs, mumbling something about how troublesome the teenager was being. It only intrigued the blond even more. As he walked down the hall, his other servants backed into the kitchen or into the rooms they were previously in. This always amused Gamma; he didn't know why every single one of them was intimidated by him. He thought he was rather lenient with them.

The twenty-seven-year-old man could already hear the kid's voice. "Oi! Let me go, you bastard."

"Master Gamma would not want a mischievous kid running around his house."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

As soon as the teenager was in sight, and since his back was facing him, the first thing Gamma noticed was the rowdy silver hair and how lithe the boy's fingers were. Of course…he was a pianist, after all. The blond decided that he liked his hands. However, the moment his other servants fell silent to his presence, the latter whirled around. Gamma was faintly shocked to see bright emerald eyes flashing angrily at him. His own voice remained calm and composed.

"Gokudera Hayato?"

The fury in those jade eyes did not falter. Gamma didn't receive an answer, but he was more than ready to believe that this was the kid his father had sent. He scrutinized Gokudera from head to toe; from his scowling visage, to the loose necklace around his throat, the ebony-black shirt and the tight pants that fit snugly around the teen's slender legs. From the looks of it, the teenager was still wet from the rain outside.

Gokudera spoke up first in his snappish manner, rolling his eyes in contempt, "I don't know why I'm here."

"Neither do I," Gamma mused; he could tell that this kid was already different from the rest. _Interesting…_

"Oh, good, can I go then?"

"Not so fast," Gamma smirked beguilingly, placing a hand on Gokudera's sturdy shoulder to stop him from leaving. The seditious teenager instantly brushed him off heatedly with his hand, emitting a round of horrified gasps from the other servants. Irie just watched from afar, wary of what the blond was going to do now. A shadow of annoyance crossed Gamma's handsome features, but it was all cleared up with a tense smile. "Ah, you're a wild one, aren't you? Where did my father find you?"

"Around," was Gokudera's short answer. Remembering Francisco's words, the teen sighed wearily, trying to act as remotely friendly as he could, "He hired me for you."

"He gave you to me as a present, actually."

"WHAT?" Gokudera's anger flamed up once again; his stress bar was shooting up and this wasn't good, considering he had a hotheaded temper in the first place. His hands shook and he uttered a stream of colourful swear words under his breath. Gamma chuckled quietly, already entertained by this rioted seventeen-year-old. He listened to the other splutter, "I'm not a _thing_! He can't just pass me around like—what the hell!" he tugged at his hair stressfully, "I bet you're no better than him, that fu—"

Gokudera immediately ceased when he felt firm fingers clasping his chin and forcing him to look into Gamma's steely eyes. The teen bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from swearing aloud; he didn't like the way the blond was scrutinizing him. He was suddenly aware that the servants were ogling the two of them and he could feel his ears burning. That could only mean one thing: he was blushing furiously. He shoved the blond away, rubbing his chin as if the touch had contaminated it.

"What the hell! Don't—"

"Oi," Gamma interrupted, closing his eyes in exasperation, "Are you done talking?" Gokudera didn't say anything; he clenched his teeth together stubbornly, not wanting to articulate another single word to the blond. He was already majorly pissed that he was here and already being degraded. Gamma took a small breath, turning his heel, "Follow me, brat. I'll show you to your room."

"Wh—" Gokudera snapped his mouth shut as he obstinately trailed behind the taller male. Being called a 'brat' was not one of the names on the teenager's favorite things to be called list. Nonetheless, he knew he had no say in the matter. Thoughts of murdering this man flitted across his mind, but he shook it out hastily. It wasn't time to be thinking of morbid things like that. Just _mentally _picturing the scenario already made him sick to his stomach. Gamma turned his head to the side, eyeing the silver-haired boy.

"You'll be sleeping in here."

The room was a bit too luxurious for Gokudera's taste. The queen-sized bed was bigger than the one he had back at home, and the lavished area was just…so…spacey… He glowered at the back of Gamma's head and forced himself to ask the question, "I thought servants slept somewhere else, not in this _place_," he emphasized the word gruffly while waving his hand at the oversized bed, French windows, the door leading to his own bathroom…

Gamma quirked an eyebrow, "You _want _to be a servant? My father said you were a pianist."

Gokudera's eyes widened considerably, and he quickly covered up his mistake, "Yes, well…" he cleared his throat, hiding his discomfort by stepping into the room and pretending to examine the fancy white windows, "But I still don't like it."

_What an ungrateful little brat…_ The blond drummed his fingers on the doorframe, waiting for another complaint from the teenager, but when he received none, he smirked. "But you'll be eating breakfast with the other servants," ignoring Gokudera's stumbled objections and cussing, he cut him off by closing the door after leaving.

Yes, this _was _going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN:** Here's to a new story of NightSmex~(don't ask LOL.) Slowly, but surely, with the help of Roriette, we shall corrupt the world into liking Gamma/Gokudera. ;D Hopefully. **WE SHALL PREVAIL**. It'll be sad if I killed it. Anyway, _review_ maybe and tell me how you liked it? Or what didn't make sense? Because the idea of what I have for this is already exploding my head. S'all good. I'll work around it. ;D

Thanks for reading ! See you when I update. :3


	2. Make a Move

_"I was only ordered to kill him. How the hell was I supposed to know that he would end up kissing me? And that kissing me would screw things up, and that screwing things up would make me fall in love with the damn bastard?" Gamma/Gokudera_

**AN: **Roriette fully jump-tackle'd this chapter. So, just saying, if Gokudera hid a knife in his pants (ow?), he'd cut off his favorite appendage. Nothing to smex with--*bombed*

Then, and I quote from Ingenious Jenius: "Self-Proclaimed Seme will be the Majority-Proclaimed Dead Author". Plz don't kill meh.

* * *

Trust Me, I Lie

Chapter Two  
_make a move_

* * *

_Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him kill him kill him…_

Those two words echoed inside Gokudera's head the entire night. He blamed it on the big French windows; the amount of moonlight that was being streamed through the thin blinds was irritating him, and he found that he had a hard time sleeping. By the time he had managed to flip onto his side and started to slip into sleep, the sun had risen and it was time to wake up. Groaning into his pillow, he found the blankets tangled around his legs. The moment he tried swinging his ankles over the edge of the bed, he ended up tumbling to the ground facedown.

"This…is why I _hate _– ugh," the teenager scowled, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the earlier day. He had slept in his torn jeans, forgetting to change out of them, and his shirt was now wrinkled from sleep. Dragging himself to his feet, he caught sight of himself in the long mirror across from him. Disheveled silver hair was wayward from tossing and turning all night and bright green orbs gazed back at him through his reflection, faintly out of focus. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

Brushing his teeth and running his fingers through his hair until it looked decent only took a few minutes. As he descended down the stairs, he paused in the middle. "…This is why I freakin' hate mansions," he grumbled, eyes darting left to right as he tried to figure out where the other servants were. Tenaciously settling down in the middle of the staircase, he glared ahead of him, waiting for someone to show up.

"What are you doing?"

Gokudera refocused on the person in front of him. Dressed in full white, the servant gawked at the teenager sitting on the stairs in ripped jeans and a casual white t-shirt. He quickly ran up, yanked Gokudera by the arm, and dashed down the stairs. The silver-haired male hissed in anger, "What are _you _doing?"

"If Master Gamma sees you like _this, _he won't approve."

"Like I care," he wrenched out of the other man's grasp, but before he could even manage to step back, the man took hold of his other wrist and continued to drag him off. Despite the other's struggles, the servant finally got him into the kitchen without getting punched or kicked in the face or any important appendage he would've liked to keep. The kitchen was clean - better than what Gokudera was expecting. This _was _the place where the servants ate, after all. Another man, whose name he found out was Shoichi, came in with his glasses in one hand and the other rubbing his face.

"Did Master Gamma eat yet?" the man who had brought Gokudera asked hesitantly. Shoichi nodded, his gaze flitting over Gokudera before moving onto the other servants.

"Yes, he has."

The moment he said that, the other servants gratefully turned to grab whatever food was left (which was…a lot). Gokudera pulled a face, suddenly getting the notion that _no one _here ate before their _master _did. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, his face twisted into a scowl, "Are you telling me you won't eat until _that guy _does?"

"You're not to refer to Master Gamma as _'that guy'_," Shoichi corrected automatically.

"Hn," Gokudera huffed and sat down on one of the nearest chairs, ignoring the scandalized looks he was attracting like a magnet. He wasn't even hungry in the first place, but when he spied a green apple resting on the counter beside him, he took the liberty of snatching it. Still unheeding the others around him, he bit into the apple whilst keeping a glare at anyone who looked at him. He knew this would only anger them even more, but at this point, he didn't _care_.

They went back to their own business in a few seconds, anyhow. However, even then, Gokudera still noticed a few eyeing him suspiciously and whispering amongst themselves. The teenager scoffed; let them think what they wanted. Shoichi sighed again, sliding himself down beside the silveret. Brushing a strand of curly red hair from his forehead, he murmured, "You really _are _something, aren't you?"

"What's that mean?" Gokudera snapped, a little more harshly than he would've liked. He might have wanted to take it back, but it was too late now. Shoichi didn't seem to mind. Slipping his glasses back onto his face after wiping them clean, the man addressed Gokudera, though his eyes were focused on the servants feasting in front of him.

"You'd do well to act a little bit more polite towards Master Gamma. Calling him by his proper title is a good way to start. If not…well, his punishments aren't light. He doesn't tolerate people like you well," Shoichi stated, wearily fixing the front of his shirt. The teenager didn't say anything to respond. His next sentence would have included the words 'the bastard has to have someone not sucking up to him', but he decided not to speak his mind. Shoichi continued blatantly, "It's already strange that he's letting you sleep next to his room."

"I sleep next to--?" Gokudera snapped off the rest of his sentence.

The glasses flashed in the pallid light as they turned to face him, "Just about," he said flatly, standing up from his seat and pulling off a small yawn and stretch. "Anyhow, because Master Gamma commands it, I'll be at your convenience whenever you need it. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask me, _new pianist._" A diminutive smirk passed over the man's lips as he left. Gokudera couldn't help but get a feeling that Shoichi had been mocking him. Scowling, he threw the apple core after the man, watching it bounce along the waxed floor and hit the back of another servant's shoe.

As he straightened up in his seat, he caught a glimmer of something from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he saw what was there. A steak knife, just freshly washed, was lying there on the counter. The shininess of it was just _begging _him to take it, to use it to –

Gokudera gulped, his fingers twitching with apprehension. He tried tearing his eyes away from the weapon, but he found that he was even more drawn to it. What would it feel like, stabbing into someone's flesh? After craning his neck to see if anyone was looking, he stood up quietly as to not draw attention to himself and hid the knife from everyone else's view. Feeling the edge of the blade with the tips of his fingers, he took a sharp intake of breath as he gripped the handle. Rough from being held and used so many times, the blade itself felt heavy, but maybe it was just the teenager's conscience.

Taking a shaky breath, which was very unlike him, he flipped his shirt up and tucked the handle of t he knife into his pants hastily, but carefully so that he remained unharmed. Back bristling by instinct, he kept his scowl on his face as he briskly walked out of the kitchen. He heard a faint voice behind him.

"Where are you going?"

_Damn that Shoichi Irie. _"Leaving."

"Not from the mansion, I hope."

Gokudera scoffed derisively, "I wish," and stomped up the stairs. The knife pricked at his abdomen and he winced, feeling a trickle of blood sliding down his front. It probably wasn't a deep cut, but it stung all the same. Rushing into his room and ignoring the other servants on the way, he slammed his door shut and pressed his back against the cool wood.

He lifted his shirt and saw the small cut on his toned lower abdomen. Pulling the knife out and disregarding the little insignificant blood that was there, he darted around the room to find a hiding place for said weapon. He couldn't believe he was actually going to hide a blade in his room. It had to be somewhere where the maids wouldn't check, and he didn't fancy hiding it in his bed. Getting stabbed in the face or…somewhere else in the middle of the night wasn't a flattering thing to wake up to. Swearing under his breath, he crossed over to his drawers and after deeming them useless, he opened his closet.

Finally, after tossing a few of his jeans and shirts out, he found that there was a small crack in the corner of the wall. He eyed it for a few seconds before trying to fit the blade in there. Wow, it must have been his lucky day. Kicking a few of his clothes on the ground to conceal it from view, he straightened up and pulled the closet doors closed. The teen breathed a sigh of relief. At least _that _was done now.

"Good morni—"

"GOD DAMMIT, are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?!" Gokudera spun around on the spot, catching a glimpse of that haughty smirk on the blond's lips. Gamma was still dressed in his silk, wine-red pajamas. The top had a few buttons undone, which revealed a chiseled, pale chest and his hair was already slicked back with gel like it had been yesterday. His dark eyes were as sharp as ever; Gokudera supposed that he had woken up early and was now wide awake. He still felt miffed that the man had sneaked up on him and how he still had the nerve to keep smiling, "Ever heard of knocking?"

He glowered daggers at the man, feeling slightly indignant when Gamma's eyes indolently scrolled over his informal attire and then to the pieces of clothing scattered across the ground from the earlier fuss on where to hide the knife.

"You're going to give me a headache, brat, being this loud in the morning," with a patient breath, the man shook his head. "I can see you're making yourself at home already."

"I was going to get to those," Gokudera snapped, but he made no move to actually pick up his pants that were just two feet away from him. Kicking it aside just for spite, he ran a hand through silver hair, careful to avert the other's eyes, "What d'you want."

"Follow me."

"Bu—"

"No complaints." With a flick of his wrist, Gamma turned his back on the spluttering teenager. Bottling up his anger inside, Gokudera deliberately stomped his way out the door, huffily turning left to pursue the blond. He didn't have to walk far. He recalled Irie's words about 'Master Gamma' rooming right next to him, and he subconsciously dropped his jaw. The doors to Gamma's room swung open and the man stepped in, revealing a bright room that was lit from the sunlight streaming through open blinds. The first thing that Gokudera noticed in that room (after overlooking the king-sized bed, extravagantly fluffy pillows, the leather couches, and the velvety drapes that hung over the bed) was the grand piano. His emerald eyes widened considerably.

"What…"

Gamma smirked, stepping over to the side. Gokudera found himself walking towards the piano, and his fingers brushed along the smooth side of it. Surprisingly, there was no dust on it. Of course, Gamma must have had one of his servants wipe it clean before calling him over to—

"Y-You want me to play for you?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes, shaking his fist vulgarly at the man's back, "What makes you think I'd do _that_?!"

"You were sent here to play for me, weren't you?" Incoherent splutters spewed out from the teen, and Gamma's smirk broadened, "I'd like to listen."

Gokudera scoffed again, swiveling on his feet so that his back was facing the man, "You can't order me about. I'll play when I…" he turned back around only to see Gamma's back, but what alarmed him most was how the blond was now sliding out of his silk shirt. The teen ogled the sight without realizing, "Wh-what the hell are you doing?!"

Gracefully tossing his shirt onto the bed, Gamma responded shortly, "I'm changing, kid. What does it look like?" Tugging a white dress-shirt out of the burgundy drawer beside, he slid one arm through one sleeve before pulling through the other one. The buttons clicked as he did them up, and he smirked, "Keep staring; I won't charge you."

"Who's staring?" Gokudera snapped, stubbornly whirling around so that he was facing the door. _Relax, Hayato, _he chastised himself. _You're both men, see? Why are you acting so strange? _Seeing through the crack, he noticed the desk and the library of bookshelves. It must be the workroom. There was a light shuffle behind him and after a few seconds, he heard the zip of a fly. Still not trusting himself to turn around and still a little flustered from seeing the man undress before him earlier, Gokudera impatiently blew a wisp of breath from the corner of his mouth, "Done yet?"

"Hm," came the amused reply. A groan of a leather chair sounded behind the teenager and the silver-head took the chance to peek through the corner of his eye. Gamma was rested languorously on the chair beside the grand piano. He was now dressed casually: black pants and the swan white dress-shirt, with a black tie loosely tied around the neck. His ankle was propped on his knee and his cheek pressed against the palm of his and. Gokudera stared at him through bright, inquisitive green eyes, and Gamma answered him with two commanding words and a captivating smirk.

"I'm waiting."

The teenager forced himself to swallow his annoyance. He realized he wasn't going to get out of this if he didn't comply. Breathing hard through his nose, he planted himself down on the seat, carefully prying the lid of the piano open. Through gritted teeth and for added effect, he growled, mimicking the other servants, "Yes, _Master Gamma._" He could almost sense the laughter ready to burst out from the blond. Disgusted, he prodded a finger at the E key. It had been a while since he had touched a tuned piano.

_What do I remember how to play?_

_G, C, G, E, C, B, repeat, _he thought as he tried remembering his Nocturne in E minor. His right hand skillfully glided over the white keys and he could feel a certain pair of steel-blue eyes keeping watch on his fast-moving fingers. His foot deftly pressed on the pedal and a rich melody floated over the bass of the left hand. A few times, his fingers stumbled over another as it had been a while since he'd played. It wasn't until he was halfway through the third piece that he realized Gamma was no longer watching his hands, but his face. The teenager paused, abruptly feeling uncomfortable and looked away with a resolute scowl. He heard a chuckle on his left.

"Why did you stop?"

Hands fisted the knees of his jeans. "I don't remember the rest," he lied. Gamma's lips twitched upward.

"I'm sure," he murmured. He didn't admit that he had been too engrossed in the teenager's composure when playing to care about the rest of the song. He raised a curious question, "How long have you been playing, kid?"

"…Thirteen years."

"That's a long time," Gamma agreed before placing both feet onto the ground, "I'll get Irie to find you more songs to play for me."

"Joy," Gokudera said bitterly. No matter how many times his head urged him to run out of that room, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It even took everything in him to not break the eye contact; stubborn green orbs fighting against the cool blue.

"Gamma," said the blond.

The teenager quirked a skeptic eyebrow, "What?"

"Call me that," Gamma retorted nonchalantly, "The 'Master' thing doesn't suit you. I'd rather you not say it." It was more like an order than a request.

Gokudera glared at him, not wanting to call t he man by either title. So as he stood up, he emphasized the last word, "Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving, _bastard_." Ignoring the irritated flash in the other's eyes, Gokudera started for the door leading to his escape.

"Oi, brat."

Twitching angrily at the name, he spun around, "What." Any other insults died instantly on his lips. Gamma was now standing and advancing towards him. Gokudera took a hasty step back, eyes narrowing suspiciously, "What are you—" He bit back a growl as Gamma grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him forward to keep him from backing away, "Hey, let me—!"

"You're bleeding."

Gokudera ceased his struggles and he dared to let his gaze drop to the front of his shirt. The blood that had trickled down from the cut earlier had stained his shirt. It was dry now, obviously, but the crimson life was now showing quite clearly against the snowy white. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced back up at the towering man, unable to bring out any words. He watched silently as Gamma reached for the ends of his shirt and it wasn't until that cold hand pushed it up to see his wound that he realized what exactly was happening.

"The hell?!" Swatting the man's hand away, the silver-haired teenager leapt back only to have his back collide against the wall. Gamma resisted the strong urge to grab the boy's hands and pin them down; he was now thoroughly annoyed at how Gokudera kept trying to push him away. No one had ever done that to him before and it was quite infuriating. Every fiber in his body was wiling him to just smack the brat across the face, get him to know his place. Gokudera kept his fists in front of him, glaring warily at the taller, "I'm fine."

"Tch," Gamma coolly let his arms drop to his side, "How'd you get it?"

"None of your business."

"When I ask you a question," the blond's voice remained dangerously low; his patience was wearing thin. "I expect you to answer it."

To Gamma's surprise, instead of widening his eyes in fear like the other servants would, Gokudera turned around and grasped the doorknob. He shot a nasty look towards the latter, "Don't expect too much from me, then. There's about less than one percent that you'll actually get me to listen to people like you." Mumbling another colourful swearword, he kicked the door open and stormed out, leaving a rather shocking silence in the room.

Gamma didn't even flinch when the silveret slammed the door to his room shut, a deafening and resounding sound echoing down the hall and it made the maids downstairs shriek in alarm. All of the frustration and exasperation that he had been experiencing earlier disappeared and a darkly amused chuckle bubbled up from his throat. Purposely brushing his fingers through the gelled hair to tousle it a little, he rumbled.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**AN: **Aaaand, that's the second chapter. Time to think of what to write for the third. Hahaha_, _I am _so _BS-ing this right now. Think I'll make it, though. While waiting for chapter three, (YES, THIS IS ADVERTISING) go ahead and read Roriette's Gamma59, the only _other _Gamma59 fic on this site. I think. Unless another one has popped up and I haven't found it yet. Ah, you guys probably already read hers. Anyway, yesh, hope you enjoyed this little update.

"With much sexiness" and happily corrupting others into liking this pairing, Self-Proclaimed.


	3. Belonging to No One

_"I was only ordered to kill him. How the hell was I supposed to know that he would end up kissing me? And that kissing me would screw things up, and that screwing things up would make me fall in love with the damn bastard?" Gamma/Gokudera_

**A/N:** I'm lazy, I admit it. D8 I hope you enjoy this chapter~  
P.S. I need more ideas to prolong this story. Heeh~

* * *

Trust Me, I Lie

Chapter Three  
_belonging to no one_

* * *

Two weeks had already passed, but Gokudera felt like time was just slowly dragging on. He hadn't attempted anything on the blond; the knife was still hidden carefully in his closet. It hadn't even been _touched _in that amount of time. He was able to sleep a little better though, now that he was used to the bed and the large space in his room. However, there was still something that was keeping him from a good night's sleep. Being called more frequently to Gamma's room didn't seem like too big of a deal, but every time he got up to leave, the blond would insist that he stayed and play one more song for him. The way that Gamma looked at him nowadays was a bit unnerving.

Apparently, Gokudera had to do more than just play the piano for him now. As he stepped out of his shower in a fitted white t-shirt and dark jeans, he saw Shoichi leaning on the doorframe nonchalantly. Deliberately ignoring him, Gokudera crossed over to the bed and started to shove his feet into his sneakers. Shoichi yawned.

"We're short on servants today."

"Why…?"

"They were being incompetent and lazy. Master Gamma fired them yesterday."

The silver-head waited. So Gamma threw away servants like they were paper on fire? Was this what all rich people did? He hoped not. When there was no immediate answer, he scowled, clearly not pleased with the lack of reply. "So? What's that got to do with me?"

Shoichi looked amused as his eyes scanned the other's attire. "We'd appreciate it if you could help out today instead of just sitting in your room feeling sorry for yourself. You and I both know that you don't want to be here, but some assistance would be nice. You won't be playing for Master Gamma until later this evening anyway," he added when the latter started to snap back a reply. "Come. You won't mind getting _those _clothes dirty."

After the man left, Gokudera frowned, flipping his middle finger after Shoichi. "I _do _mind. I like these clothes." Throwing his shirts and socks into the laundry basket by the washroom, he grumbled under his breath, "And I don't feel like doing work today."

"The stairs need to be cleaned." Shoichi tapped the bucket of water with the toe of his shiny black shoe. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the man, his gaze falling down to the sponge and soap in the bucket.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Shoichi yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He adjusted his glasses on the crook of his nose and said, "No, I'm not." Without taking a second glance back, he started to leave the foyer. The teenager furrowed his eyebrows crossly, snatching the sponge from the bucket and whipping it after the man. Too bad he was too late; the man had disappeared around the corner before the yellow sponge could reach him. Muttering in an undertone, he picked it back up and brushed tendrils of silver hair out of his eyes.

He gaped at the staircase. It looked _fine_. There was no dirt or anything tainting it of its lovely, glossy brown. If Shoichi wanted him to wipe every single fingerprint off the banister then he was clearly insane. Pushing his sleeves up to his elbows, he muttered incomprehensible insults before scrubbing furiously at the steps, starting from top to bottom.

The only thing that ticked him off while working was when Gamma strode past him on the staircase. He didn't even notice the man creeping up from behind and it was only when the blond was right behind him that he realized. He felt someone's hand on his head and he jerked his eyes up, scowling, "What?"

"You've got something in your hair, brat." Gamma pulled the dust bunny out of the silver hair, flicking it away before starting up the stairs again. Gokudera frowned, pulling a face at the retreating man. The latter stopped at the top of the stairs and sent a condescending smirk back at the teenager.

"Hm, house work. It suits you."

"…You bastard."

Gamma languidly dodged the wet sponge that was aimed for him.

In the end, Gokudera's arms were aching and his muscles were screaming with protest, but even then, he didn't complain. He was half-done the marble floor when the front doors swung open. Another servant stepped in, but right away, the teenager could sense that this servant wasn't going to be, well, friendly. His black hair curtained his ghastly thin face. A monotonous expression seemed to be permanently glued to his face and as he caught sight of Gokudera, the latter bristled in warning.

"New guy."

The silveret had planned to keep silent but his mouth was like a motor that couldn't be stopped, "I'm not _new_. I've been here for two weeks already."

The man ignored him; instead, he stepped on Gokudera's outstretched hand in mid-scrub and the teenager hissed irately. "Anyhow, who do you think you are? Do you think just because your room is right beside Gamma's that you can act all high and mighty?"

Gokudera tugged his hand out from underneath the other's foot and huffily turned away to clean the other side. He didn't know what this man wanted, or what he was talking about. And he didn't call Gamma by his title. Who_was _this guy, anyway?

"Hmm, doesn't matter, anyway. Gamma won't like a kid like _you_." A hand touched delicately at the strands of Gokudera's hair and, instantly, the teen whirled around and knocked the hand away. Almost immediately, the man hooked his bony fingers around his wrist, yanking him up to his feet. Cold yellow eyes flashed and the silver-haired male winced as the grip tightened.

This was too much. Here he was, cleaning the stairs _and _the floors, and this _bastard _suddenly comes out of nowhere and starts – no. He wasn't going to deal with this. Baring his teeth at the offender, he stomped hard on the man's foot and shoved him away, causing the other to fall backwards. Ignoring the curse words flying at him, he snarled, "Did you say something?"

"Why you little…"

"Genkishi." Though the voice was soft, they heard it. The two stole a glimpse at Shoichi, who was now standing in the hallway across the foyer. Raising an eyebrow at the two, Shoichi directed his words at the elder, "You're needed."

"I'm wasting my time with _this, _anyway." The man named Genkishi brushed himself off before smugly standing on his two feet. It was then that Gokudera grasped the fact that the man's shoes were dirty from being outside, and Genkishi knew that too. Deliberately stepping on the cleaned parts of the floor, he left the foyer. Gokudera's eye twitched in irritation and he threw the sponge into the bucket, allowing the dirty water to splash about.

"Forget this!" He yelled to no one in particular and he started for the door. "I'm goin' out!" No one answered him. Of course. He sighed, stepping outside.

Gokudera never really took into detail what the outside of the mansion looked like. The master of this house really did have good taste in scenery. The sunlight seemed to his just the right places and the front yard had just the right amount of trees shading the patches of healthy green grass. There was a black gate that surrounded the mansion, and he stepped out. It felt different, being out here than in there. There was a swinging bench by the side and the soft wind blew it hard enough for it to swing back and forth lightly. Narrowing his eyes at it, he approached it and sat down, unheeding the darkening sky.

"I have bad luck…" he mumbled, sliding down until he was lying on his back. "I mean, what the hell. How am I supposed to get away with killing this guy? What's the old man gonna do so that I don't get caught and thrown in jail for life? Ugh." He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes lazily. "The stupidity of all this is hurting my head."

A distant rumble could be heard but, again, Gokudera ignored it. Cleaning wore him out, as it always did at home, so it wasn't a surprise to see the teenager dozing off on the bench outside. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

* * *

"It's going to rain."

Shoichi stared out the window with a blank expression; the sky was a dull grey, and it was giving off a rather gloomy atmosphere. He would have preferred it if he stopped looking out, so he did. Turning towards Genkishi, who was 'busily' organizing Gamma's books in his personal library, he said, "Do you think we should lock the doors?"

"Why?" The man's eyes never glanced up from the book he was reading, though Shoichi knew very well that he wasn't looking at the words at all.

Shoichi shrugged; he was just _asking, _after all. There wasn't a meaning behind it. Genkishi finally took this chance to steal a glimpse at the window. The sky was definitely giving warning signals that it was going to rain hard. He supposed that there wouldn't be any visitors wandering around outside if there were going to be thunderstorms. Still, there wasn't any need to, and he was about to say so when he caught sight of something else outside the window. A condescending smirk flitted across his pale lips and he changed his mind half way. "I'll lock the doors…and the gate as well." He stood up from his chair and strode towards the doorway, much to Shoichi's confusion. Behind the other servant, outside the window and lying on the bench, a lithe body was sleeping rather soundlessly. Tufts of silver hair could be seen and just from that, Genkishi already knew they belonged to a certain rebellious teenager.

* * *

Gokudera woke up to find his clothes completely soaked to the core and to see multiple rain puddles gathering around the bench he was lying on. Groaning and shivering involuntarily from the cold, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. How long had he been asleep for? For a moment, he forgot that he was still in the freezing rain and he buried his head into his arms, groaning. He was going to catch a cold at this rate. Shuffling through the heavy rain, he attempted to open the gate doors … only to find them locked.

"What the—"

He sighed. This wasn't the time to be paranoid, but he couldn't help but think that someone had done this on purpose. After all, who _wouldn't _be able to see a sleeping boy on a bench that was clearly only a mere feet away from the gate? Frowning, he realized he was going to have to climb his way over.

It wasn't too hard. A running sprint, a high jump and with a bit of climbing, he managed to get at the top of the gate. The only thing that went wrong was that the knee of his jeans caught onto the spikes of the gateway and it ripped the cloth and his skin. Hissing in pain, he staggered up to his feet as soon as he fell onto the other side. He wouldn't be surprised if he was killed by this house before starting the assassination.

He slammed his fist against the front doors, shouting, "Hey!" After standing a good two minutes and yelling until his voice was hoarser, he pulled a face. He was going to kill whoever did this. Sending an angry kick at the door, he ran around the mansion, trying to find a window he could possibly pull himself through. All were locked. What a coincidence. The teenager clenched his hands into fists, throwing his head back in frustration, but his eyes widened when he saw a balcony above him. What was even better was that there were vines crawling up the sides of the wall. He could use _those _to pull himself up.

He climbed with no problem, since he had been climbing trees all throughout his childhood. The only problem that was left was the locked doors there. He scrutinized the lock carefully and smirked. He could pick this easily. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out two bobby-pins, ones that he usually used to pin up his bangs whenever he was reading. The lock gave way with a soft click and Gokudera smiled triumphantly. Hastily swinging the doors open, he less-than-gracefully staggered in and welcomed the heated room, though it didn't stop the tremble from running through his frame. _Ah, fu—it's so cold…_

Rubbing his arms furiously, he noticed he was leaving a puddle of water where he was standing. Guiltily moving to the side, he wondered which room he was in. It wasn't long until he found out, for a certain blond opened the door to the room at that exact moment. Gokudera's green eyes widened considerably at the sight of his 'master'. "You!" he stammered automatically, taking a quick step back. Gamma's steely orbs glanced up to see him and he raised an eyebrow. The teenager continued, "What are _you _doing here?!"

Gamma's expression remained unfazed. "Why would it be so strange to see me in my own room? What are you doing here?"

The silver-haired teen gawked at him before shaking himself out of it. Right, he had forgotten. Gamma continued to scrutinize the kid, and that only reminded Gokudera that he was soaking wet and dripping all over the carpet. "What happened to _you_? You look like a drenched kitten."

"W-what?!" Gokudera wished he hadn't stuttered, but it _had_ been unexpected.

Soft snickers could be heard from the other man, but that only made the teenager scowl even more. "Ah, what the hell. I'm leaving," he muttered, shaking off the cold before striding past Gamma. He had only brushed against the other's arm and then suddenly, he found himself pulled back to face the blond. He tightened his jaw disdainfully. 'What do you want?"

"You're going to catch a cold," Gamma said, an amused glint in his cobalt eyes.

"You care, why?" The teenager snapped back before attempting to yank out of his grasp. "Let go," he ordered.

The answer was expected: "No."

"Y-you…" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence, for Gamma had abruptly dragged him to the opposite side of the room. "Hey! Where are you taking me? Let go, you bastard! I can walk, you –"

"Stop talking," the blond sighed, not even giving him half a glance back. "You're so noisy."

Before Gokudera could say anything else to that, he found himself shoved roughly into a pristine, white bathroom. He froze in his tracks, gawking at the sight before him. Gamma smirked victoriously, and much to the teenager's chagrin, he said, "Shower. You're going to get sick if you don't warm up."

Gokudera's left eye twitched in aggravation. Who was this guy telling him what to do? Ordering him about was only making the angry teen want to kill him in his sleep. "I don't want to."

"If you don't, I'll have to find other means to. I can't have my favourite pianist catching a cold."

At this, Gokudera could feel his neck warming and he took a sharp intake of breath. _He did _not _just say that!_ "Get out!" The teenager aimed a kick at the smirking blond, but the man suavely dodged that as well before stepping out of the bathroom. Gokudera took the chance to grab the door and slam it shut in front of the latter's face. It made him feel slightly better.

He took a good look around the bathroom, scowling in annoyance. How could Gamma bathe in such a place? There were mirrors almost everywhere, and it was unnerving to see that wherever he turned, he could see himself staring back. Thinking that the blond was narcissistic, he brushed the thought aside, especially the thought about Gamma bathing. He most definitely did _not_ want that in his head.

* * *

Gamma didn't budge from where he was standing until he heard the water running. He stood there for minutes, not really knowing why he didn't move. The corner of his lips curled as appealing images of the silveret surfaced in his mind, but everything was wiped away when he heard a soft click from behind. Without even turning around, he could already tell who this person was. Shoichi always knocked before coming in, and the rest of the servants would knock, and _then _ask if they could come in. The only person who did neither would be –

"Genkishi, what are you doing in my room?"

There was no immediate answer. Gamma swiveled around on the heel of his foot, his expression not in the least bit pleased. Genkishi's mind started to work: the kid was no longer sleeping outside (he had checked), and the shower in Gamma's washroom was being used. Noticing that the window was opened, he came to a quick conclusion. His pale lips parted to say something, "You're letting the kid use your bathroom? How strange."

"It's no concern of yours," Gamma commented briskly, the smile from before now devoid on his face. There was obvious tension between them, and Genkishi knew that his master did not like him one bit. Perhaps the only reason why he had not fired him yet was because he actually did work around the mansion, unlike most other servants. Gamma strode over to the window and slid it shut before crossing over to his study room. His servant followed without permission and the blond sighed contemptuously. "If you have something to say, say it now. Stop following me or you will regret it."

"Am I supposed to pretend that I've not heard these threats before?"

Gamma threw him a look of contempt, but held his tongue. Certain emotions were never expressed elaborately in front of his servants. Even if he didn't show it, the look in those cobalt eyes showed that he would've liked nothing more than to throw the nearest chair at Genkishi.

"I'll get straight to the point, then." Genkishi took a few steps and soon, he was standing in front of Gamma. The water stopped running, and both men noticed. The blond seated himself down on his chair, eyes fixed on the latter's. He stared straight ahead since he did not find the need to keep eye contact with a man he highly disliked. "Why is the boy getting special treatment? Master Gamma, who doesn't care for the rest of his servants, allows the new pianist to even take a shower in his own bathroom?" A nasty smirk twisted on Genkishi's lips. "I hope you remember that the idiot is also working under you, just like the rest of us."

He had purposely called Gokudera an idiot, just to see how Gamma would react. As predicted, the blond didn't so much as lift a finger. His shoulders raised a little as he took a breath, steadying himself on his chair. Then, finally, he glared up at the black-haired man. "Is that all?" He uncrossed his legs and sat up. "What is it that you want me to do, Genkishi?"

Genkishi's face remained straight, unsmiling and dour. "I want to know one thing."

"Ask and leave. You're starting to annoy me."

The man pretended that the phrase didn't bother him at all. "Do you _like _the kid? If anything, from the way you're treating him, it seems like you do."

* * *

Gokudera pushed wet strands of silvery hair from his forehead, leaning over the sink to gaze at himself in the mirror. He glanced down to check the cut on his knee, but it had stopped bleeding, albeit stinging painfully. Rolling his eyes, he cursed whoever had locked the door. The bathroom was steamy, and droplets of water slid down his neck and onto his snow-white shirt. Gripping the edge of the sink counter, he glared at his own reflection. "How did you get into this mess?" he asked himself. "This _sucks._"

Carrying a soft towel in his hands, he carefully stepped out of the bathroom after having checked that the area was vacantly empty. Raised voices could be heard but, hell, he didn't care. …Well, maybe he was a _little _curious. Wiping his wet face with the towel, his feet wandered towards the voices, which were coming from Gamma's workroom. Taking a hesitant, sneaky step forward, he pressed his ear against the slightly open door.

"I want to know one thing."

"Ask and leave. You're starting to annoy me."

He recognized one of the voices as the man who had been bothering him earlier. He snickered in satisfaction to hear Gamma scolding him. Wondering what on earth they could be talking about, he continued to listen intently. "Do you _like _the kid? If anything, from the way you're treating him, it seems like you do." His voice was dripping condescension.

Gokudera's blood froze and he stiffened in shock. Kid? Were they talking about _him_? Peering through the crack of the door, he saw Genkishi hovering over Gamma, though the blond seemed unperturbed. Cold, dark orbs met with fiercely determined ones, and just when Gokudera thought Gamma would throw the servant out of his room, he saw those pale, thin lips curling. Abstractedly, he touched a loose strand of platinum-blond hair. "What if I did? Do I hint envy in your voice?"

The next thing Genkishi did made Gokudera's eyes widen perceptibly. The older man touched his master on the arm, almost if sensually. Much to Gokudera's delight, though he didn't know why he'd be happy, Gamma stared at the hand with growing disgust. It was clear to the teenager that the blond didn't like this man very much either. "Don't touch me."

Genkishi removed his hand obediently, but a cold sneer was still plastered on his unattractive face. "You still have not given me an answer."

"And if I choose not to give one?" Gamma smirked, his eyes roving over to the door – and they met with Gokudera's. The teenager stood frozen on the spot, wars in his head debating whether or not to just stay and glare at the blond, or quickly hide before Genkishi could notice he was there as well. The latter seemed a bit too late, but he did it anyway. Stepping out of sight, he pressed his back against the wall, trying to keep his breathing even. _How did they even come to this topic anyway?_

Before Genkishi had time to answer, Gamma drawled, "It seems we have to cut our conversation short. Someone is waiting for me outside the door." He dismissed the other with a flippant wave of his hand. Cursing under his breath, Genkishi had no choice but to stomp out the door. He caught sight of the silver hair by the corner and his expression darkened.

"Brat," he acknowledged pedantically. Then he hissed under his breath, hatred barely concealed in his voice. "How'd you get over the gate?"

Gokudera didn't say anything back, and the elder left without another word. For a moment, neither master nor servant spoke. Gamma's eyes were focused on the desk in front of him, but Gokudera knew that his presence was known. Without waiting for an invitation, because he'd rather not be ordered to go in, he swung open the doors. "What was that about?" He held the towel close to his chest, still aware that his hair was dripping water droplets on the carpeted ground of the blond's study.

The smirk only infuriated the rebellious teen even more. "Curious?"

"_Hell _no_._"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Why can't I?" The teenager was starting to think there was no point in this argument, and he instantly regretted asking in the first place. "It had to do with me, didn't it?"

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Shut up."

"Is this the thanks I get for letting you use my bathroom?" Gamma shot at him emphatically.

"Who asked you to shove me in there?" Gokudera snorted derisively, pushing his luck even further.

They had a flaming stare-down for a few seconds. Gamma finally sighed into his hand. "Ah, I can't stand a kid like you. For your information, ever since you came to my house, I've been having migraines in the morning just _thinking _about you. The only consolation I have is the fact you'll play piano for me later on in the day."

"Then why didn't you just tell the idiot that you hated me, then, instead of avoiding the question?" retorted the teenager, gripping his towel hard. He had walked around the desk and was now standing in front of Gamma. The blond looked up at him, laughter gone for a second in his eyes before flickering back into his smile. It was unsettling, that smile.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," he repeated the earlier sentence in a low tone. Gamma stood up, now towering over the teenager from his tall height. Gokudera refused to gulp worriedly; instead, he stepped back one warningly.

"What are you doing?"

The blond man continued to advance towards Gokudera; the spluttering protests weren't helping at all. The white towel dropped to the ground as Gokudera's back pressed against the bookshelf. He could feel the edges of the shelves digging into his back, but still he glowered at the other. "Bastard. You're—"

"What?" Gamma inquired, now mere inches away from the younger.

"Invading my personal space," Gokudera hissed, giving the other vibes that clearly meant: _Back off_. Gamma didn't, however. Cold eyes burned into the latter's unwavering orbs and neither one backed down. The silver-head was so busy keeping his gaze fixed on the blond's that he didn't notice Gamma hooking a finger around one of his belt hoops. He felt a sharp tug at his pants, but when he snapped his head down to look, Gamma trapped him painfully with his shoulder, his mouth ghosting over the teenager's ear. The hot breath caused a warm flush to flood Gokudera's cheeks as he heard a husky whisper,

"Who said I hated you?"

…_Don't you?_

Gokudera couldn't move, or rather, he couldn't bring himself to move. Every fiber in his unresponsive body was telling him to just push the blond away, snarl an insulting warning, or just stomp on the man's foot and run away. What frustrated the teenager was that he couldn't even do any of the things listed above. His jaw was clamped shut like a muzzle had been forced over his mouth, and his heavy tongue wouldn't obey him either. Gamma seemed satisfied with the lack of response from the disobedient, naive boy, and he pulled back slightly.

"Don't you forget who you belong to."

Gokudera's green eyes flashed in anger. _I don't belong to anyone, you insufferable moron! _Why he couldn't say that aloud, he would never know.

The blond continued to prompt him, "Who do you belong to?"

He hated himself for not being able to snap something back. Biting down on his tongue, he finally released the invisible bond holding it. He parted his lips to say something, but the blond was still so close to him and whispering a power-tripping demand in his ear was paralyzing the teenager even more. He threw a dirty glare at Gamma. "I'd rather bomb myself than submitting to you."

And then the tension was gone. For now, anyway. Gamma cocked his head to the side, stepping back to examine Gokudera from head to toe. He didn't look like he believed him, and for some reason, the teenager was beginning to doubt his own words. Swearing colourfully in his head, he watched as Gamma directed a pitying smirk at the younger. "You'll change your mind. Everyone submits in the end."

"Don't group me with your other stupid servants," Gokudera snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly kissing your feet right now, am I, you bastard?"

The smile grew. "You're right." The agreement only made the teenager's fists shake in anger. Gamma stooped down to grasp the towel that had been dropped, forgotten on the ground. He snapped his wrist, flicking the towel, and after defining it clean enough, he reached up and dropped it on top of Gokudera's head. A vein of annoyance throbbed in the boy's temple, and Gamma chuckled. "Dry your hair, brat. You're dismissed from work tonight." Adding fuel to the flames in Gokudera's eyes, he ruffled the towel, mussing Gokudera's hair even more. As the study door clicked shut, the silveret picked up an eraser on the desk and threw it half-heartedly after the blond. The piece of rubber bounced off the door hinges and plunked to the floor.

Crouching down on the ground, Gokudera tried to focus on the matter at hand. _I really want to kill this guy now. Humiliating me like that. What the hell was _that_? How come I couldn't say anything back to him? _This faithless contempt for his master was slowly turning into grudging respect. And Gokudera didn't like this one bit. Placing his hands on top of his head, he distractedly rubbed the towel across his hair, drying it in the process. "Stupid," he muttered under his breath, reassuring himself one more time. "I don't belong to _anyone._"

* * *

**A/N: **I've got a song stuck in my head. I just thought I'd share that with you. ;D Some NightSmexy Gamma59 to end off your week. Hope you enjoyed le chapterrr. See you when I update~

Gogogo read **Taint Me a Fusion** by Roriette. ALSO GAMMA59. 8D I think I mentioned this before o-o. Ohwell, I'm mentioning again because I have a migraine and I might have suffered from memory loss. Also too lazy to check second chapter. ;D


	4. Dinner and Snooker

_"I was only ordered to kill him. How the hell was I supposed to know that he would end up kissing me? And that kissing me would screw things up, and that screwing things up would make me fall in love with the damn bastard?" Gamma/Gokudera_

* * *

Trust Me, I Lie

Chapter Four  
_dinner and snooker_

* * *

What actually kept Gokudera in a good mood the entire day was the fact he could stay in his room and just mooch around. He spent most of his time sleeping, as he didn't want to see anyone in the household, especially Gamma. And Genkishi, as well. Shoichi, he didn't mind so much since the man didn't bother him to an extent where he'd feel like shooting himself in the head, or stabbing himself with the knife that was still cleverly hidden in the closet.

He had been lying on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the pallid light streaming through the cracks between the curtains. It was then that his all time high dropped down to a zero when he heard a polite knock at his door and someone strode in. Without even turning around, Gokudera could already sense that it was Shoichi; he had heard a lethargic yawn before the man walked in.

"I have a message to relay to you." When the teenager didn't reply, Shoichi continued to speak, "Gamma would like you to come to his room."

"…What makes the bastard think he can order me about like a dog?"

"Because he's your master?" Shoichi shrugged, his eyes taking in the clothes sprawled all around the floor of Gokudera's room. "It makes no difference to me. He'll come retrieve you if you don't go yourself."

Gokudera instantly sat up, but he made no move to get out of bed. "Tell him I'm not _going _anywhere, and that _he _can go to hell." Huffily, he pulled the covers over his head, mumbling insults under his breath. He didn't move until he heard Shoichi sigh and the latter's footsteps retreating. Now all he had to wait for was more auspicious footsteps to approach. He heard those nearing soon enough, and he scowled against his blankets. He didn't want to play piano today. It didn't look like he had a choice, though.

"Oi, kid, did you not hear?"

"Did _you _not hear?" Gokudera snarled back, flipping the covers over his head in order to glare at the prosperous blond. "I don't _want _to come a mile near you, so do me a favour and go away." Though he knew that Gamma would never listen to him, he felt he had the right to say it. In less than two seconds, he found a strong hand clamping down on the back of his neck and he was suddenly hauled out of bed and thrown onto the floor. He gave a reproachful yell as his back hit the ground. "What the shit was that for?"

"Get." Gamma jerked his head towards the direction to his room. "Look presentable, at least. I let you sleep until five, so do _me _a favour and do what you were given to me to do."

Disgruntled at the detail that he _was _in fact 'given' to Gamma, Gokudera stumbled to his feet, swaying to the side when his head spun from unaccustomed brightness; Gamma had turned on the lights of the room. Giving the silveret a tiny smirk, the blond promptly left the room to wait in his own. Gokudera made sure to take his time combing out his hair with his fingers and tugging on appropriate wear before striding into Gamma's room. The piano was waiting for him, but Gokudera stood at the door, green eyes on the man sitting comfortably in his coffee-brown chair.

"Is it a hobby of yours to throw boys out of bed?"

"The right question to ask is 'do I throw them in bed'. And how else was I supposed to get you up?" Gamma replied, right hand motioning towards the grand piano. Scowling and fighting the pinkish tinge that was flooding into his cheeks, the silver-head grudgingly obeyed the blond's orders and sat down on the bench. Feet pressing on the pedals, Gokudera couldn't keep the halfhearted scorn out of his voice.

"What do you want me to play?" He was expecting Gamma to know none of the song titles, but he knew the man would be able to find a way to make himself look superior once again. Crossing his legs superciliously, Gamma sank deeper into his chair as his lips curled.

"Play me something new."

"What."

This blond bastard did _not _just ask him to play something original for him. Sure, Gokudera could probably improvise something, but it didn't take three seconds just to think of a simple melody. Gamma was demanding a lot from him, and Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the challenge. How could he back out of a challenge when those cobalt eyes were mockingly asking him to? "Tch." Fingers deftly grazing along the white and black keys, he plucked random notes and harmonies from different songs and tried looping them together in his mind. It was a lot harder than he thought, and uncharacteristic anxiousness showed through when his forefinger accidentally tapped the A key. Gamma scoffed.

"I hope that wasn't part of the song."

Gokudera fixed his jaw, gritting his teeth so that he couldn't reply. Really, this stupid blond was starting to get on his nerves. Any second, he was going to start playing broken chords that wouldn't make sense, and Gamma can go break his ears with that. However, Gokudera swallowed any notions of doing so, and with his mind set on a few different songs, he began to play.

He blamed it on his anxiousness and the tension in the room whenever he played something that sounded horridly wrong. He buried his head into his hands as he growled swear words under his breath. Ignoring the smirk on Gamma's lips, he started over.

"Screw you. Do you wanna try this yourself?"

"No, but that's why I have you."

Scowling, Gokudera slammed his fingers down to play a dissident chord on purpose, causing Gamma to wince slightly from the horrendous tune. It was rather painful on the ears; not that either would ever mention it aloud. Inwardly laughing at the fact that he could play dissident chords all day, he stifled his chuckle and played a proper melody, one that was much more tolerable than the first. Gamma eased into his chair, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand.

As if it wasn't already awkward enough, now he had an intensely interested stare on him.

Gokudera stopped playing. "I'm done," he declared, standing up and pushing the bench into the piano.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, dammit. You can't tell me to play more. What if my fingers had broken off—" Gokudera was pushed back onto the bench; Gamma's hand was firmly pressed on the other's broad shoulder, keeping him there with a sharp squeeze, which, in turn, caused the silver-head to wince. He bristled automatically, and his senses sharpened, when Gamma leaned down to whisper into his ear:

"Brat, you should really learn to listen to orders. It'll be your downfall."

His whisper was really soft, and Gokudera had to strain to hear. The hand on his shoulder pressed down even harder, almost causing a whimper to escape Gokudera's lips, but he caught him on time. When Gamma knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, he sighed, letting go. The silveret immediately rubbed his shoulder, scowling. "I don't want to play anymore," he muttered, resolute. Gamma looked too tired to argue with him anymore.

"Fine," the blond drawled, "…Then you'll be having dinner with me."

"WHAT?"

"Tonight. Get dressed."

"H-HEY-!" the teenager started to shout but Gamma had already left the room.

Damn. That. Asshole.

* * *

What was he supposed to wear? He had nothing, but he wasn't going to go down _in _nothing. Wait a second. Since when did he ever care about what he wore? And this was _Gamma_, the blond man that he was working for. Why did he need to dress up nicely for that bastard? Surely a t-shirt and jeans would do. That would most likely piss the older man off, and probably set the servants on him to change into something appropriate. He would rather not get led back to his room for such a silly thing. Dressing up properly the first time seemed the best thing to do. The faster he got this dinner over with, the faster he could get back to his room and wallow in self-pity.

Why was he always stuck with such stupid jobs?

He knelt down by his closet, the silver of the knife catching a gleam of light from his room. He took a sharp intake of breath. Killing someone was definitely not part of his expertise. What was he supposed to do again? Kill him, and then jump out the window, hoping he won't get caught and no bones in his body will be broken while making that jump? Unlikely. This was an impossible job. He reminded himself why he had taken it in the first place.

His parents would _kill _him if they arrived back home without a house.

So that was why he had to go through all this shit. He sighed as he dragged his feet down the stairs. Shoichi…Shoichi…where was that – oh, wrong hallway. He definitely didn't want to talk to Genkishi. He turned the corner and saw curly red hair, and he knew he had found the right guy. "Hey!" he yelled, none-too-quietly. The other man paused, raising an eyebrow before swiveling around to face the teenager.

"You … yes?" Shoichi looked like he was about to comment on the silveret's loudness, but he thought better of it.

Gokudera was a few feet away from him when he stopped. A scowl graced his face, as if he couldn't believe he was actually going to ask this. But before he could change his own mind, he snapped, "Got anything nice I can wear?"

Shoichi's eyebrows rose so high, they were almost hidden by his bangs. He pushed his glasses up and scrutinized Gokudera from head to toe.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

So there he was, dressed up in a nice polo and vest, and though his dress pants were dragging along the floor slightly, he didn't bother rolling them up. He wasn't going to go _that _far for Gamma. He didn't bother combing his hair, either; he thought it was good enough if he just ran his hand through silver strands once. Every strand fell back into place, so he actually had no idea why he did it in the first place. He stood in front of the mirror, glaring at his reflection. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. Repeat. And repeat.

"Dinner," Gokudera growled at his reflection. "And then leave. Don't even talk to him."

But the moment he walked into the dining room, Gamma smirked and said, "Glad you could make it."

The automated response: "Go to hell." He cursed inwardly at himself. _Didn't you say 'don't talk to him'? Damn it all to hell. _Then he thought about it again. Maybe if he was rude enough, he would be ordered to go back into his room. His eyes widened slightly as he thought of this genius idea. Yes! Perhaps it could work! He sat down gruffly, wondering if he should prop his feet up on the table, but decided against it. He wanted to be put back into his room, not put to death.

"I can see you're glad to be here as well."

"I said 'go to hell'." Gokudera glared at his plate, which was decorated neatly with food. What was that? Sirloin steak? Broccoli – oh, he hated broccoli. It reminded him of his sister's cooking which was, of course, disgusting. He pushed those aside with his fork before glancing up at Gamma. The blond was just staring at him, an amused twinkle in his cobalt pupils. It was starting to piss Gokudera off, and he frowned. "What."

"You may eat."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," Gokudera snapped, though inwardly, he was grateful that the blond suggested that he should eat. Even so, he didn't move until Gamma took a sip from his wine glass. This was … more than just a little bit awkward. He wanted to keep talking, for the silence was dreadful. His earlier rule was now broken. "Why'd you want me to eat with you?" he asked, cutting up his steak.

"Is it wrong for me to have a little company?"

Answering his question with a question. Why couldn't the damn blond just answer straightly? Gokudera's eye twitched as he forked the meat into his mouth and chewed. He tried eating faster; the quicker he ate, the quicker he could get back upstairs. Halfway through eating and drinking, he choked, and he thumped his own chest, coughing. Gamma snickered.

"In a hurry, brat?"

"To get away from you," was his quick answer.

Gamma sighed into his hand, laying down his fork and knife. He seemed to have lost his appetite, and Gokudera found some sick satisfaction from it. Maybe now he could leave.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Gamma questioned, intent on knowing the answer. He didn't seem hurt by all of this; just curious.

Gokudera pulled off a pretty good sneer. "Don't take it personally. I'm rude to everyone." _Except when I'm talking to Tsuna, because Tsuna is my best friend, _he thought, reminding himself of his dearest friend. He wondered how the brunet was doing. Gamma trailed a finger around the rim of his wine glass, a smirk now back on his pale lips.

"…You didn't answer my question."

Jade eyes blinked in confusion. Didn't he answer it? He stared at Gamma, and the older man stared back. It would have ended up as a never-ending staring contest if he hadn't looked away first; he hated himself for that. But what he hated – no, what he loathed the most was how his lips ended up moving by themselves. "No."

"No, what?"

Gokudera's hands clenched and unclenched. He swung his gaze back defiantly. "_No, _I will not answer your question," he lied through his teeth. He wasn't sure if Gamma could see through the lie, but his defiance wavered when the blond's smirk widened.

"Alright." Gamma stood up, and Gokudera mimicked him. He was done eating, anyway. Lost his appetite.

"Can I leave?" Out of instincts on common courtesy, his mouth moved without his permission again.

Gamma started walking towards the entrance of the dining room, and without looking back, he said coolly, "No. Follow me. I want to show you something."

Gokudera didn't just roll his eyes. He rolled his entire head in enragement.

* * *

"That's it?" Gokudera stared at the pool table in disbelief. Gamma led him all the way downstairs to show him … a pool table. It wasn't like he hadn't seen one before. He was expecting something super special, maybe because Gamma was rich, but now he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Luckily, Gamma didn't catch the disappointment, and if he did, he was good at hiding the fact that he knew.

"Yes, that is it." Gamma picked up a pool stick by the side. "Do you know how to play?"

The expression that Gokudera had on his face sent vibes of '_Do you really think I would waste my time playing this sort of thing? This is the sort of thing that old guys play. Like you, you bastard. Now leave me alone and let me go to my room so I can wallow in self-pity because I feel sorry for myself that I'm stuck in a place like this. Worst thing about this place is, it has you in it. Also, did you know I have a knife in my closet? Yeah, I'm gonna stab you with it. Possibly tonight because you've pissed me off so much. Go. To. Hell.'_

Yes, because Gokudera could send a look that could mean so much.

Gamma ignored it.

He picked up a pool stick and tossed it to Gokudera, who caught it with one hand. The teenager had half the mind to whip it back at the man's head, but he thought again and shook his head. "I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you."

"Hey, when I say I don't know how to play, it means I don't _want _to pl—" Gokudera was suddenly yanked forward and soon he was facing the table, a triangle of pool balls in front of him. He stared at them, then at the white ball which was closer to him. Pursing his lips tightly, he raised his stick, holding it dumbly. He had a dim idea of what to do, but in the end, what he knew was useless. He tapped the white ball with his stick, and he heard a soft sigh behind him.

"Tch!" He whirled around, pointing the stick at Gamma. The blond had to move to the side in order to avoid getting poked in the eye. "You said you were going to teach me! Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me, huh? Or are you—" For the second time that night, he was interrupted when Gamma grabbed his shoulder and spun him around again. The teenager held his breath when Gamma stood behind him, and then leaned in to put the white ball back where it was before.

That was oddly uncomfortable.

"First of all…" Gamma's voice was calm as he instructed Gokudera how to hold the stick. The teenager was barely paying attention. He was too busy thinking about how he could go back upstairs. Say he was going to go to the washroom and just never come back? No, Gamma was too smart to fall for something stupid like that. Plus, the mansion probably had a bathroom downstairs as well.

"Got that?"

"What?"

Finally, Gamma glowered at him. "Are you listening to me at all, brat?"

"No, not really. And I—what the hell!" Gokudera let out a hiss of pain when Gamma pushed against him, and his hips collided into the edge of the table. He almost whimpered when Gamma pressed harder. "Hey, what's the deal? You want me to play this badly?"

"It's not that," Gamma rumbled in his deep voice. "You're not _listening._"

"I am now, aren't I? Damn bastard…" Gokudera swore colourfully, and Gamma listened patiently. Once Gokudera had run out of breath, he grabbed the boy's hand and placed it under the stick, putting it in position. With his other hand, he crossed onto the other side of the teenager and held it against the cue stick, curling his fingers for him.

"You hold it like this," he instructed, grasping onto Gokudera's hand so that the other could not wrench away. Hot and bothered wasn't the only thing that Gokudera was feeling. He wanted Gamma to stand at least a meter away from him, but the way they were standing, and with the silver-haired teenager nearly leaning over the side of the table, he couldn't do that. "Got it?"

"I got it," Gokudera snarled with all the contempt he could muster up. "Now let me go!"

He was ignored again. If anything, it only caused Gamma's vice grip to tighten, and Gokudera winced, returning his focus on the tip of the cue stick. He decided that the best way to do this was to follow Gamma's instructions and just…get it over with. Still, the boy was finding it incredibly hard to focus when the blond was whispering instructions into his ear. His hot breath was distracting, and Gamma was still hovering over him. Gokudera literally had to push himself against the table to put more distance between the man's front and his back. And the older man's hands felt weird on top of his. The temperature in the room suddenly got a lot higher.

"Brat."

Gokudera jerked his head, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. "What. I'm listening to you!"

He could almost see Gamma smirking from the corner of his emerald eyes. "_No, _I know you are. I wasn't going to say anything about _that. _What I was going to say is…you're _awfully _red. Are you okay?" His voice was dripping with mock concern, which deepened the blush on Gokudera's cheeks. Trust the bastard to make him look like a fool.

So he did the first thing he could think of. He shoved his elbow into Gamma's stomach, and the blond stumbled backwards, clutching his middle. Steely orbs flashed in Gokudera's direction, and the teenager raised the stick, pointing it at Gamma. What was he going to do with it, he thought to himself. Nothing. He could do nothing right now, and he hated it. No matter how much he wanted to drive that stick through the man's skull, something pulled him back. He lowered the stick… but he didn't apologize.

Gamma straightened up, his eyebrow arched perfectly. "What was that for?" His voice was dangerously low, and then his hand rose, reaching for Gokudera. The teenager decided that it couldn't hurt to hit the man one more time.

He thought wrong.

The stick smacked down across Gamma's palm and the blond instantly curled his fingers around the stick, wrenching it out of the silveret's grasp. Gokudera blinked at him, gaping at his empty hand. _Oh, shit—_

"Ow!" Gokudera yanked his hand back when Gamma smacked his arm with the pool stick. He cradled his arm, scowling at the blond, but Gamma wasn't done yet. With a straight face, he brought the stick down on Gokudera's shoulder, missing his head by inches. Gokudera shielded his head with his arms, but the next hit was at his waist. "Stop that!" growled Gokudera, dancing out of reach. He didn't get far; he might have gotten hit a few more times before Gamma decided to swing the stick around near the ground, tripping Gokudera and causing the teenager to fall onto his back. Groaning, Gokudera rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the stinging pains on his body. He heard a sigh behind him, and the point of the stick hitting the ground with a dull thud. He could already feel Gamma's cold stare on his back. He refused to look up.

"Oi, kid. Ever heard of the phrase 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'?"

Strong fingers weaved through silver hair and Gokudera found his head being jerked back. Gokudera took in a short breath as his eyes met with Gamma's, and he tried struggling, but doing so only made silver hairs part with his scalp. He closed his eyes, cursing. He winced, and he even tried stomping on the man's foot, but Gamma was quick. One little pull and Gokudera was already forced onto his knees, the agony in his head too much to bear.

"Let me go," he said for the billionth time that night.

"Hm?"

There was a long, long silence. "…_Please,_" came the grudging answer. The teenager was let go, and he dropped to the ground, panting. He thought hard; Gamma really knew how to defend himself. How was he, a kid who didn't even know the real reason to be here, going to kill the man in his sleep with a puny knife? He was starting to feel disheartened. Gamma turned his back on him, walking to the wall to place the stick back to where it belonged.

"You have been formidably entertaining tonight, H…" the rest of his sentence trailed off, but Gokudera had a strong feeling that he was about to say his first name. Gamma didn't turn around, but he muttered, "You may go to your room."

Gokudera pulled himself onto his feet, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he stared at the back of his master with a glare of one thousand daggers. Kicking him while he wasn't looking? A very flattering idea. Grabbing one of the pool balls and whipping them one by one at Gamma's skull? Even better. Walking out without harming a hair on the blond's head? Worse thing to do.

Gokudera ended up doing the third. He stomped out without another word.

* * *

**AN: **Harhar. I finally updated. No more school ~ Well, now I'm up to par with Roriette, unless she decides to update with superhuman speed. Gah. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of TML. D8 I'm updating like crazy. ... Not really. Only updated two stories, one which you guys do not know. Probably. ... Since it's not on this account anyway. Pfft, getting off topic. SEE YOU WHEN I UPDATE~


End file.
